sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set
is a song originally provided for the idol unit Juicy and was performed by Sakura Ayane and Uesaka Sumire. The song is featured on the unit's album Girls Be Back. However, while it's listed as a Juicy song in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, the official Merchandise sells it under one of Momozaki Rikka's songs, as the song appears in her character album Move On And Shine. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Taiyō ga jōshō suru Atarashī chansu no enerugī no kanjiru! Taiyō ga kagayaku to, hikari no mezameru Anata no kokoro ni kōfun no kanjiru! Sore wa san ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto! San ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto! Raizu! Raizu! Raizu! Anata ga tachiagatte to mado ni suteppu! Sore o aite, shinsen'na kūki o kanjimasu! Asahi ga totemo chikaku ni arimasu! Mite suru koto ga dekiru! Kanjiru suru koto ga dekiru! Sore wa kajitsu narimasu! Iroiro wa yasui no kanjiru! Kore made ijō ni kantan! Sore wa san ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto! San ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto! Raizu! Raizu! Raizu! Kagayaki, kagayaki, nisshō! Agari, agari, hinode! Wareware no uchū no akarui hoshi! Tanoshī de zen sekai no kanjiru! Tanoshī de egao no kanjiru! Tanoshī de san ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto no kanjiru! Taiyō ga nichibotsu suru! Bīto no ongaku no kanjiru! Ongaku ni awa sete odorimasu no san ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto Pāti! Pātī, pātī! Sore wa san ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto! san ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto! Raizu! Raizu! Raizu! san ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto! Shain! Shain! Shain! San ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto! Nichijō futatabi! San ☆ raito ☆ shain ☆ setto! Taiyō ga jōshō shi, setto to kagayaki yo Nichijō futatabi! |-|Japanese= 太陽が上昇する 新しいチャンスのエネルギーの感じる！ 太陽が輝くと、光の目覚める あなたの心に興奮の感じる！ それはサン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット！ サン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット！ライズ！ライズ！ライズ！ あなたが立ち上がってと窓にステップ！ それを開いて、新鮮な空気を感じます！朝日がとても近くにあります！ 見てすることができる！感じるすることができる！ それは佳日なります！ いろいろは易いの感じる！これまで以上に簡単！ それはサン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット！ サン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット！ライズ！ライズ！ライズ！ 輝き、輝き、日照！上がり、上がり、日の出！ 我々の宇宙の明るい星！ 楽しいで全世界の感じる！ 楽しいで笑顔の感じる！楽しいでサン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット の感じる！ 太陽が日没する！ ビートの音楽の感じる！ 音楽に合わせて踊ります のサン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット PARTY！パーティー、パーティー！ それはサン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット！ サン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット！ライズ！ライズ！ライズ！ サン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット！シャイン！シャイン！シャイン！ サン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット！日常再び！ サン☆ライト☆シャイン☆セット！ 太陽が上昇し、セットと輝きよ 日常再び！ |-|Translation= When the sun rises You feel the energy of a new chance! When the sun shines, the light that wakes you up And you fell the excitement in your heart! That is the Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! Rise! Rise! Rise! You get up and step to the window Open it to feel the fresh air. The morning sun seems To be so close to you. You can see it. You can feel it! This will be a beautiful day! Everything feels so easy. Easier than always. This is the Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! Rise! Rise! Rise! Shine, shine, sunshine! Rise, rise, sunrise! The brightest star of our universe! When the sun shines You can feel the joy of the whole world The joy inside your smile! The joy inside the Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! When the sun sets You can feel the beat of the music! Dance to the music played to the Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! PARTY! Party, Party! That is the Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! Rise! Rise! Rise! Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! Shine! Shine! Shine! Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! Everyday again! Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! The sun, rises, shines, sets. Everyday again! }} Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Juicy